Buried Alive
by craznerdgirl
Summary: WRITTEN WITH BLUE.YELLOW.PURPLE. She is a loner. EVERYBODY hates her, at school, and at home. That hate leads to bullying, and abuse. Just like Max's bruise that won't go away, causes a big problem. Just like suicidal thoughts, a shit life, and sharp blades, lead to self harm. Which leads to no room left for the summary, full one inside. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

WRITTEN WITH BLUE. YELLOW. PURPLE.

She is a loner. EVERYBODY hates her, at school, and at home. That hate leads to bullying, and abuse.  
Just like Jeb's knowledge from being a scientist, leads to knowing Cancer symptoms.  
Just like Max's bruise that won't go away, causes a big problem.  
Just like suicidal thoughts, a shit life, and many overlooked sharp blades, leads to self harm.  
Which leads to no chemo treatments, because you're father (and everybody but your three younger siblings) hate you.  
Which leads to a cruel story, of a girl named Maximum Batchelder. A very cruel, very tragic, FAX story.

* * *

_Maximum Ride:_

I stuck my grey earphones into my ears and turned the volume up to the maximum. I don't care if it'll supposedly spoil my ears or make me deaf in the long run. Nobody cares about me, so why should I? I trudged silently on, my neon blue converse standing out.  
I shifted my jacket sleeves so that my wrists were covered well. I was wearing my new hoodie, it was black, with blue cat eyes on it. There was even a mouth, it was a zipper and if you unzipped it then you could see cat teeth. It was kinda cheesy, childish even, but I liked it. The preppy yellow walls of the halls in my high school were abruptly covered by a thick slab of grey lockers. I walked over to mine, grabbed my biology book, biology notebook, and the spiral notebook I took to every class and doodled in. I put the green lock on my locker and walked towards class, the other students in the highway stared at my (surprise surprise) black skinny jeans, with gold studs on them. As I was walking downstairs none other than Brigid and her posse stopped me.

Now I know what you're thinking. Oh great, because I sure as hell didn't see that one coming. How original. I mean, doesn't every protagonist need a mean girl to make everything so much more cliché?  
You're wrong. I'm not the protagonist. I'm too ugly. Everyone says that, so it must be true.

These girls are not your stereo-typical mean girls (Or what some may call 'female dogs'), with the low cut shirts, high heels, and short skirts, complete with ten pounds makeup and flavor of the week boyfriends, strutting about as if they were of higher power than you sending disapproving glares with their up-turned-I'm-a-snob-noses.

Oh no, and when I say they're not like that, you must believe me. These girls were much different. These girls wore fashionable clothes, sure. But these girls had the perfect boyfriends, tans, clothes, shoes, makeup, hair, grades, houses, parents, health,etc. These girls were like something out of a fairy tale. The heroines. And I think that's why I hate them soooooo much. I hate them because they are anything and everything I want to be, but could never be. And they know it too. I don't blame them for treating me like a piece of gum stuck under their shoe. I practically am. And they make sure I know it too. They're not bad people, they don't do this to anyone else, and besides, they're just telling the truth. They're just the only ones who have the guts to say it.

"Hey Max." Said Brigid. She smiled at me with a flawless smile that I knew I would never ever have. I kept walking. She and her posse walked behind me. They're class was on the opposite side of mine. So when Brigid was walking by, she dropped something into the hood of my jacket. I could tell she was smirking. I could practically feel it in the air.

When I got to biology I asked if I could go to the bathroom. Mr. Jenkins dismissed me with a simple 'be quick.'

* * *

In the bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror for a second and then took a deep breath. I reached into the hood of my hoodie and took out the small scrap of paper to read it.

UGLY

I swallowed, put the note in my pocket, and swallowed again.

Ugly.

Such a horrible word.

Ugly.

Such a horribly ironic word ugly is.

It's so ugly.

I hurried to class and sat down in my seat. Mr Jenkins wrote something on the board and said something about frog dissection, but there was only thing in my head. I pulled my hood over my face as much as possible so people won't have to see my ugly face.

Ugly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I STILL OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

_Maximum Ride:_

Maximum Ride:

I had two friends. Two. The one I was visiting right now didn't go to school with me, but always picked Gazzy, Ella and Angel up, and we spend an hour or two at his house. The small kids played downstairs while Iggy and I hung out in his room.

"So, whats the word of the day?" He asked, suddenly becoming serious. I took the crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket and walked to his closet, turned the lights on, opened a cardboard box and let the paper flutter inside with all of the others. All 99 of them. Now there were 1OO. I walked over to Iggy's bed, stood on it and added a sticky note with the others on his wall.

1OO. I wrote in permanent marker. I bolded it, made sure I could see it bright and clear, just like I did on every school day. Every. Single. Day.

"So?" He asked from his spot in the pink beanbag that Nudge had gotten him as a joke. I looked him in the eye.

"Ugly." I said.

* * *

*Time skip to Friday after school*

Fang (You weren't expecting that, were you? ;D) Cowell:

"FANGY POO!" I heard my friend Iggy yell in his gay voice when he opened the door. I know, it's mean to call someone gay, but I'm in a bad mood today, so I'm just going to call him that anyway.

"Hi. You called me over at," I checked my watch, "Three in the afternoon. What do you want?" I grumbled

"Aww, Fang, I figured you were a loner and you need more friends! Anyway, I want you to meet a few people."

"Who are they?" I asked. What? I was curious!

"You'll see, you'll see." Iggy said mysteriously. Well, as mysteriously as a pale, lanky, geeky blond dude with no sight could, anyway.

"NUDGE A RUDGE! MAXIE POO! GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled, voice tittering. There was a bunch of thumping as somebody ran down the stairs. I crossed my fingers behind my back and hoped that whoever it was, she or he wouldn't make the stairs collapse or cause an earthquake.

The person who was thumping down the stairs was pretty, if you ask me, but not really my type. She had hair that was probably a killer in the morning, but she cleverly styled it to make it frame her face so it actually looked good.

"HeyIggyisthistheguyyousaidwasgonnacomeoverandFang isaweirdnamethatisn'tyourrealnameisit?Idon'tthinki tisithastobeanicknameorsomethingbecause-" Iggy cut her off. By kissing her. They pulled apart.

To tell you the truth, in chatspeak, this was my reaction: WTF?! 0.o

Of course, everybody knows that we can't chatspeak in the real world, so I just stood there awkwardly, wondering who this girl with fizzy hair was.

"This is Nudge, my girlfriend. And where is Max?"

"Oh, so you _do_ have a girlfriend." I smirked.

"Shut up, Fang. Max should be here in a minute or two. You'll love her, trust me." Iggy shoved me in the shoulder playfully.

"Max is just sleeping. And just so you're prepared, Max is a girl. Don't mess it up. She'll call you a sexist pig and won't let you live it down." Nudge said, addressing the last part to me.

"Sleeping, eh?" Iggy smiled mischievously and tiptoed upstairs. After a minute or two he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HOLY- IGGY NEVER DO THAT AGAIN I JUST LOST HEARING IN MY RIGHT EAR GOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" There was a thump and Iggy squealed like a girl and ran downstairs.

"IGGY! I WILL KILL YOU AND DRAG YOUR FIFTHLY CARCASS THROUGH -" She stopped short when she saw me.

"Fang? Iggy, is this the person you wanted Nudge and I to meet?"

"Yeah, why?" Iggy asked confused.

"Very funny, Iggy. I know him already." Max chuckled. Iggy gave us that look that screamed "What the?!" and Nudge just ruffled his hair. They actually made a pretty cute couple, although it would help if Nudge was just a tad taller. Just saying.

"Yeah," I agreed, pulling Max in for a side hug as she ruffled my hair. "She works at the cash register next to me."

"Where at? Since when? Are you guys playing a prank on me?" Iggy raised one skeptical eyebrow at me.

"Hot Topic." We said at the same time.

"I didn't know that." Iggy grumbled.

"Obviously not." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey! How about we play monopoly?" Nudge suggested, trying to change the subject. Max's eyes lit up instantly.

"Game on. Be prepared to be dominated by me!" Max grinned like the Joker, rubbing her hands together evilly. Now all we need to do is to give her a wider smile, and she can audition for the Joker. I'm sure she'll get the part.

Turns out, Max was _really_ good at Monopoly, and I was _really_ bad. She pretty much bought half of the property, all of which had houses or hotels, and three of the subway stations were owned by her. Now, she's trying to get me to sell my last station. As if I was ever going to do that.

"Please Fang? I'll pay you five thousand for it! That's, like, more than twice the price!" Max pleaded.

"Hmm, how about... No?" Like I said, this station was strictly not for sale.

"Pretty pretty please? With cherries and cupcakes and flowers on top? Why don't I give you a fifty percent discount on all my rents and five thousand dollars?" Max begged.

"Why do you want the full set of subway stations so much? It's no big deal."

"I never end a Monopoly game without the full set! Now just hand it over, will you?" Max grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING AND I'M PROUD!**

Hi everybody! I want to thank all of you for reviewing and reading the story! R&R guys!

_Maximum Ride:_

It had taken ten minutes of coaxing but I had finally gotten Fang to sell me the property, thus winning the game. I stretched and helped the others put the game away.

"Hey Igs?"

"Yeah Max?"

"What time is it?" I yawned. Getting that property from Fang was exhausting.

"Five thirty."

"I'm going to go get Angel and Ella, then head out." I said, dragging my feet upstairs.

"Max!" I barely had a second to comprehend what happened when someone nearly tackled me to the ground with a bone-crushing hug. My sister looked up at me with her big, blue eyes. For a tiny kid, she sure is strong.

"Hey Ange. Come on it's time to go." I watched my little sisters face crumble.

"But I don't wanna go home." She whined.

"We can't stay Angel."

"Let her stay here!" Gazzy, Iggy's younger brother shouted.

"Yeah!" Angel, but I call her Ange, echoed.

"No, Angel-"

"Yeah!" the two children were now shouting at each other as if on opposite sides of an argument. What they were arguing about, I had really no idea. They were supposed to be on the same side, right?

"Yeah!" Angel shouted running her fairy wand through the air as if it were a sword as she jumped on Gazzy's bed, her blonde curls bouncing wildly.

"Angel, I said no, and I mean it too. We have to go home." Which was true. We did have to get home soon, despite the fact that nobody wished to leave.

"Please?" Angel begged, giving me her best bambi eyes. I quickly adverted my eyes. That girl can make anyone do anything with those eyes, I tell you.

"Angel, if I could let us stay here I would. But I can't so we're leaving, come on." I sighed. I didn't want leave Iggy's house either, but if we leave any later, heaven knows how badly Jeb would beat me.

"Fine." She pouted. Angel hopped into my arms and turned so that she faced Gazzy.

"Come on Ells." Ella looked up from the book she was reading and waved goodbye to Gazzy, and then walking downstairs without us.

"Bye Gaz. See you tomorrow."

'"Bye Max! Bye Angel!" Angel waved fiercely and blew kisses all the way to Iggy's car, where the others were waiting.

"Bye guys." I yawned. It may have been five thirty but I was tired. Like I said, getting that subway station from Fang was exhausting.

"Goodbye!" Came the chorus as Angel hopped out of my arms and we climbed into Iggy's car.

"I-I guess this is goodbye." Iggy said in a pitchy British accent. He wiped away a fake tear or two before the both of us started cracking up.

"Shut up Iggy. Come on guys." I herded my siblings out of the car and as I walked up the driveway to my house I stopped and waved to Iggy. Iggy, being the booger he is, sniffed, turned his head, put on his sunglasses, rolled the window up, and sped away.

And speed right back with the window down to wave back. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, Angel and Ella following suit.

"Angel, Ella, go up to our room. Stay there." I instructed. Today was one of the days where Jeb would come home not drunk or with a woman other than my mother, and I didn't want any of them to be caught up with him. Actually, they were not in any danger, because Jeb had developed a soft spot for them. Me, on the other hand, not so much.

According to Jeb, we had different mothers. I guess Angel and Ella's mother were pretty cool with him. I do know from Jeb drunk-talk that he really really hated my mom, therefore he really really hates me.

"Max." Jeb looked at me coldly. I took in a deep breath. He, to put it lightly, didn't look like he was in a good mood today.

"You're late by," He checked his watch, "thirty seconds." He said the words like you might say 'I hope you rot in Hell.'

I shut my eyes and prepared myself, curling into the fetal position. He beat me for a good five minutes before dragging me upstairs by my hair and threw me- literally threw me into his room. Stars danced in front of my eyes and I shut them lightly. I opened them to see- get this- Jeb drinking a beer.

Jeb sat the beer down.

"What did I say about getting home on time?" Jeb asked, his grey eyes looking at me with no emotion. I blinked and tried to remember, but my mind drew a blank. It was only when she cleared her throat, when I realized a woman was sitting on the bed.

"Jeb" She cooed. "No need for such dramatics this late in the evening." She then smiled seductively and patted the spot next to her. For a moment, I swear her eyes met mine and she winked at me before looking back at Jeb. I got her idea. She was on my side, she would help me.

I coughed, and wheezed until I felt a sharp stinging pain across my back. I drew in a shuddering breath as the continued, but after a minute or so the knife stopped carving. I coughed a little more, before promptly falling face-flat on the ground. I crossed my fingers and prayed that the woman was, by some miracle, on my side.

Jeb kicked my side hard and I shivered flinched. I lay on the ground, staying as motionless as possible after that.

"Jeb, I'll take care of that. We don't want this petty girl to disturb us, do we?" She said coldly, and for a second, I thought that I had read the signs wrongly.

I felt cool hands pick me up and carry me outside the room, before dumping me on the floor.

"Girl, quickly go back up to your room after I lock the door. You and your siblings will be safe for the night... I'll keep him busy." She whispered in my ear before standing up and dusting her hands on her silky bright red dress.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Shoo!" She said now at the top of the stairs. I watched her scurry into Jeb's room, and heard her lock the door.

Instead of going to my room I headed to the bathroom. I stripped, then filled up the bathtub with warm water, and plucked the petals from the flowers in the vase sitting atop the black granite counter. I threw them into the water all at once, watching them float, and a few sink. I grabbed the vanilla bath stuff and added some of that to the bath, mixing everything in.

I tested the water with the tip of my big toe. I slowly pushed my foot into the water. Then the other.

Two feet in the water now. I could feel the blood on my back, trickling down, wet and metallic smelling. In fact, the smell was so strong I could almost taste it.

I slowly sank into the warm water, submerging myself completely, I pushed my head up for air and opened my eyes. The water no longer looked friendly. It was filled that ugly orange shade of blood. I could fix that. I opened my tightly clenched palm to reveal a blade from a pencil sharpener. Sharp. Clean. And deadly. I closed my eyes and began to slice into my wrist, and I could feel the skin opening, the blood rushing out.

One cut.

The pain was overwhelming. Why do people cut in the first place?

Two cuts.

I like the pain. It hurts so good, I don't want to stop. I fact, I shouldn't ever want to stop. Ever. Now I know why people cut.

Three cuts.

It is addictive, I want more pain. I need more pain. I deserve more pain.

Four.

I. Deserve. Every. Bit. Of. Pain.

Five.

I am worthless. Even my dad hates me.

Six.

I wonder what's it like to not exist, to just go to sleep... forever... Must be wonderful...

Seven.

I should just kill myself. Now.

That's when I stopped, at seven cuts on both wrists. I opened my eyes. The water was no longer orange.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, well if you didn't already go back and reread the last chapter, B. Y. P made A few tweaks. After you do that you can read this chapter! xoxo! R&R guys. And I still own nothing!

By the way, I apologize in advance for the short chapter.

* * *

_Maximum Ride:_

I climb out of the tub and watch the red water disappear down the drain hole. I shiver, partly because of the cold and partly because of the smarting on the wrists. When that was done, I took a shower as fast as I could, so I wouldn't pass out from all the blood loss.

* * *

I wrap a towel around my body, as if the skimpy piece of cloth would protect me from the cold, and began taking care of my wounds. I grit my teeth as I poure some iodine onto the wounds and bandage them tightly.

I let the towel drop to the cold, hard floor. My towel was doing no good to keep me warm. I turn around to look at my back in the mirror. There are three words. Just three, yet it was enough to send shivers down my back and give me goosebumps.

Where to run

The words had no punctuation whatsoever, and had a space between each letter, written neatly and perfectly, slanting to the right, as if some sort of wind was blowing, causing the letters to tip. It looked almost computer-generated, type-written. But which computer, or type writer would print this on my back? Only Jeb would.

Those words stare back at me, red and flashing. They seem to sway, and they seem to turn black,and look even more sinister by the second, as I back away from the mirror.

Suddenly, I can't breath. My head starts throbbing, as if someone is stabbing a knife into my skull repeatedly. For all I know, Jeb might be standing over me now, doing just that. My stomach started hurting real bad. I felt nauseous, light-headed, like I was going to throw up my breakfast, lunch and yesterday's dinner. I bend over the sink and start to hurl. I look down at the sink, and it was red. There was no vomit there. Just blood. My legs shake like I am a new born fawn taking it's first steps. I still can't breath, and suddenly, can't even stand.I look up into the mirror. My hair is pulled up into a bun, and looks dark brown since it's wet, and yet since it's drying you could see the curls starting to become more distinct. My skin is white as paper, and my eyebrows tweezed perfectly. But then there's the blood. It's trickling down my chin and into the sink. It's red and dizzying.

Are my lips really that red?

Am I really that boney?

Are my eyes that wide and scared?

Am I really covered in that many bruises?

Really?

Tell me, am I really?

Is it that bad?

_How does nobody notice how scared I am?_

The walls are closing in and I feel as if I've been locked in an air tight safe half my size. I can't see because my eyes are closed, and the pounding in my head won't stop. I'm lying on the floor, shivering uncontrollably, naked, hurt, battered, wet, cold, fighting for breath, and scared.

I am so scared.

And now the words make sense.

_Wheretorunwheretorunwheretorunwheretorunwheretorun _ , the voices chant in my head.

And that's when I realize that there is no where to run. It hits me with the force of a tsunami and I don't like it. I don't like one little bit.


	5. Im working on chapter 5 right now

**Hi guys! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but between the end of school to going on two vacations and dying my hair four times i haven't had much time for this. but I'm back and committed so don't worry loves.**


End file.
